Nothing Is Like Before
by Crooked Waltz
Summary: Umei is a young girl who lives on Destiny Islands with her friends Sora, Riku and Kairi.  The quartet build a raft to go exploring, but a storm threatens the adventure.  However, this weather is more than a normal tropical storm.
1. Chapter 1

"Lazy loser" I muttered as I poked Sora's cheek. He was sleeping like a log down on the beach. I knew he knew we were all supposed to be working on the raft. The keyword there was **all.**

I sighed as I poked him again, but it wasn't doing any good. I moved a strand of dark brown hair out of my face as I straightened up and looked out to the blue sea before me. Destiny Islands sure wasn't a bad place to live. The main island was where all the houses and the school were. Then there was the smaller island only a boat ride away from the main island. It was fair sized and us kids had claimed it as the place where we would hang out and mess around. Life seemed pretty perfect, but it was still incredibly boring all the same. I wasn't the only who thought that though, thank goodness. Three of my other friends thought the same thing and that's how this whole raft building thing came into play. It was all Riku's idea after I told him I thought things were pretty dull and I wanted to explore. He agreed along with Sora and Kairi.

"Umei?" A voice came from behind me. "Don't tell me Sora is still sleeping." I turned around to be greeted by none other than Kairi.

I snorted. "Whenever he's not competing with Riku, he's sleeping." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Kairi giggled. "That's Sora for ya." She said as she walked over to his sleeping form and looked down at him. I stretched then looked back out to the sea. I could faintly see the main island off to the left. My eyes strayed to the tiny island that was connected to this island by a small wooden bridge. That was usually where Riku was most of the time and the four of us always met up there at the end of the day to talk about what we'd accomplished. I couldn't tell if Riku was over there today or not. He was probably somewhere working on the raft.

I then heard a yawn come from beside me. I turned my head only to see Sora lay back down. This time he saw Kairi leaning above him and sat back up, startled. He rolled over onto his knees to look at her. "Geez gimme a break Kairi." Sora said as Kairi giggled. Those giggles were going to be the death of me.

"Sora you lazy bum," Kairi said as she shook her head. "I knew it was you Umei was trying to wake up." The brunette cast me a glance and then looked back at Kairi.

"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-ouch!" Sora said. The ouch was caused by a small rock that I had thrown at his head.

"Are you still dreaming?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a dream or was it? I dunno." Sora said as he looked back out to the ocean. "What was that place? So bizarre."

"Yeah sure." Kairi said as she walked closer to the water.

"Say Kairi what was your hometown like? Ya know where you grew up?" Sora asked.

"I told you before I don't remember," Kairi said trailing off. She had told me before that talking about where she used to come from kind of bothered her. She said it was painful that she couldn't remember and that there was something important about it.

Sora turned to me. "What about you Umei? Had any more dreams lately?"

I shook my head closing my eyes. "None of the fragments of memory that I have seem to be fitting together."

"Would you ever wanna go back? Even though you don't know what it's like?" Sora asked looking between Kairi and I.

"Well we're happy here." Kairi said. I nodded in agreement. "But I wouldn't mind going to see where I grew up."

"Just once would be nice." I said with another nod.

"I'd like to see them too," Sora said grinning at us both. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna seem 'em all!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked turned to face us. I couldn't help but smile. I was glad I wasn't alone in the idea of wanting to discover. Then again I was never alone. Ever since I got here, Sora and Riku had always been there. The three of us explored every nook and cranny of the island and got into some trouble while we were at it. Then when Kairi came things only seemed to get better. I was able to share my deepest thoughts with her, not to mention it was nice to have someone who was in the same boat as me, past wise.

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me? So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." A male voice came from behind. I turned around just to time to see Riku coming towards us with a long log. He threw it at Sora and then pushed me playfully as he walked between Kairi and I. "And you two are just as lazy as he is."

Kairi giggled. "So you noticed. Alright come on, let's go finish it together!"

"Oh let's race!" I suggested, my competitive side coming through.

"What are you kidding?" Riku asked looking up at me. "I've been working on the raft, not to mention I carried that log the whole way here."

"Fine. Looks like we get a head start then." I said with a smirk as I nudged Kairi.

"Oh hell no!" Sora and Riku said in unison as they jumped up and ran ahead. I quickly followed in pursuit, on Sora's heels. Kairi brought up the rear, giggling as she ran to catch up.

***~That Evening~**

I yawned as I stretched and lay out on the bent tree. I was on the little island that was connected to the other by a wooden bridge. This was my favorite place to be at the end of the day. The view of the sun setting was so beautiful and this oddly bent tree was really comfortable.

"For being lazy, you sure get around fast." Riku's voice came from behind me. I looked to see him now beside me, leaning against the tree.

"No, you're just slow, that's all." I replied with a grin. Riku chuckled and then it fell silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, Riku and I always did this. We just liked each other's company and the peace and quiet of Kairi and Sora not being around.

In no time Sora and Kairi showed up and took their places. It was so routine. Kairi sat on the tree beside me and Sora climbed up a little higher on the bent tree. "So Kairi and Umei's worlds are out there right?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably. We'll never find out by staying here." Riku replied, softly.

"But how far would a raft take us?"

"Who knows?" Riku said with a shrug, his gaze focused on the sunset.

"If we have to, we'll think of something else." I added with a nod.

"So suppose you _do_ get to another world," Kairi started, she grinned as a giggle escaped her lips. "What would you do there?"

"Ya know...I haven't really thought about it." Riku replied. "It's just...if there are other worlds out there...why did we end up on this one? We could've just as easily ended up somewhere else. Right?"

"I dunno..." Sora replied. I sat up and he took my spot where I had been laying.

"Exactly." Riku said. "That's why we need to go out there. Sitting here won't change a thing...it's the same old stuff. So let's go." There was a silence as we all looked out to the sea, dreaming of what other worlds could possibly be out there.

"You've been thinking a lot of about this...haven't you?" I asked, looking at Riku.

"Thanks to Kairi. If she hadn't of showed up, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this." Riku stated. "So Kairi, thanks."

Kairi giggled. "You're welcome." Sora and I exchanged a glance. We both had the same question in our eyes. If I had come from another world too, why had Kairi inspired Riku? I shook it off, but I could tell Sora hadn't. He got really defensive when it came to Kairi for some reason. Riku probably didn't remember me coming to Destiny Islands, we all had been so young.

The scene started to dissolve and I jumped off the tree and started to make my way toward the docks to get my boat. I heard Riku call Sora's name and I glanced back just in time to see Riku toss Sora a star-shaped fruit. A paopu fruit. Riku explained to Sora that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined. "Come on I know you want to try it." Riku joked. He then started to walk toward the docks. Sora rolled his eyes and tossed the fruit into sea. I watched it sway in the waves and then disappear underwater.

***~Two Days Later~**

I woke with a start from my sleep. I held my head and felt sweat dripping down my forehead. That dream had been all too real. Had it even been a dream at all? I had been walking on stained glass windows and I had to go through some sort of trial. I was given a glowing sword with bandages wrapped around it. Then I had to fight this gigantic shadow thing that had formed out of my shadow. Not to mention these other little shadowy things attacked me on my way to the last stained glass floor. My eyes widened as Sora's words from two days ago popped into my head.

_This huge black thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe I couldn't-_

I cursed myself for not letting him finish. Had we had the same dream? And more importantly, what did it mean? A boom of thunder made me jump. I looked out my open window and saw a storm brewing over the little island were Sora, Riku, Kairi and I hung out.

"No the raft!" I jumped out the window and headed for the docks, making my way quickly to the other island. When I reached the island I saw that Sora, Riku and Kairi's boats were already there. Before I could reach the sand I saw something black slip from under my feet. It formed out of the ground in front of me, its yellow eyes glowing. It seemed to twitch in anticipation. They were the exact same things that had been in my dream just a few minutes ago. This wasn't good. I kicked the shadow thing, but it only made it fly backwards. This caused other shadow creature to multiply right before my eyes. I punched and kicked as much as I could but I couldn't destroy them like I had with the sword in my dream.

Not knowing what else to do I made my way to a little hut that had a staircase that led to the bridge toward the tiny island with the papou tree. I jumped inside and closed the door, luckily the shadow things didn't follow me inside. I took many deep breaths before I made my way up the stairs toward the bridge. Once outside again, the shadowy things attacked, but I noticed that a black sphere had been forming around the tiny island. I ignored the creatures and made for the island. At the end of the bridge I saw two figures and quickly recognized them as Sora and Riku.

"Sora, Riku there you are! Whats going on?" I asked, out of breath.

"Umei, you're ok." Sora said relieved. "Have you seen Kairi?"

I shook my head. "I thought she was with you." My eyes then strayed to Riku. His back was toward us. "Riku where's Kairi?"

"The door...has opened." Riku spoke, not turning to look at us.

"Door? What door?"

"Umei, Sora the door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world." Riku spoke again, still not looking at us. Sora stepped in front of me, in a protecting manner. "What are you talking about?"

"Guys we have to find Kairi!" I pushed. Even though she could be annoying, Kairi was one of my best friends and right now...I was scared for her.

"Kairi is coming with us!" Riku said finally turning around. "This is our only chance. We might not be able to come back, but we must go while we can. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"The darkness?" I repeated. In my dream there had been a voice warning me not to be afraid of the dark. It told me not to be afraid because I wasn't alone. Riku outstretched his hands toward Sora and I. Sora glanced back at me and hesitated and then dark circle appeared around Riku's feet. He kept his hands outstretched and paid no attention.

"Riku..." I whispered, now scared for myself and Sora. Sora and I glanced at each other and then reached for Riku's hand. Suddenly a shadow engulfed our feet and held us in place. We were so close to grabbing Riku's hands, but we couldn't. The shadow held us firm and started to climb up our legs. I stopped reaching when the shadow came toward my neck and I started thrashing, but it didn't work, the shadow completely climbed up. I closed my eyes afraid of what would happen next.

______________

Then a light shown through the darkness. I felt something heavy in my hand and when I opened my eyes I saw I was still on the little island. In my left hand I held what looked like a gigantic key. I noticed Sora had one too, but mine was a little different than his. The border around my handle was blue and the teeth at the end of the key were a little sharper. And the keychain that hung at the end of the chain was a bell just like the one on my necklace.

_**Keyblade**_

Sora and I looked at our Keyblades then we looked at each other and then at each other's keyblades. I was the first to snap out of the shock when a shadowy creature came at us. "Sora look out!" I called. As instinct took over, I jumped forward and sliced the creature with the only thing I had in my hand...the Keyblade. The creature disappeared as soon as I had sliced through it. "The Keyblade...it can kill those creatures!" I beamed with the realization. I then turned to Sora. "Sora, go find Kairi, I've got your back!"

Sora nodded and then ran across the bridge, with me close behind. He killed the creatures ahead of him while I kept his back safe. For some reason Sora led us to the secret place where now a big door stood. Suddenly a mass of shadowy creature appeared. "Sora go! I'll hold them off." I said continuing to hack away.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." Sora said as he started attacking too.

"Sora, Kairi might be in there. Go! I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." I replied with a smirk. With that I pushed him toward the door. Again Sora hesitated but he then opened the door and went inside. After Sora went inside even more shadow creatures showed up. I fought all I could and most of them had disappeared when suddenly the door to the secret place burst opened and shadow followed.

I woke up on what seemed to be the island, but now it was floating in mid-air. "Umei! Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked over and saw Sora standing above me. He outstretched his free hand and helped me up. I noticed that my left hand still clutched my Keyblade. I looked to my right and saw something that had only inhabited my nightmares. It was my shadow only bigger and eviler. There was another giant figure beside it. "Sora is that-?"

"Yeah. Come on we have to fight them!" Sora replied as he charged at his shadow. I stood motionless, my fearlessness that had been on the island, when it was not in the air, had disappeared. "Umei!" Sora called. His call snapped me out of my daze and I charged at my shadow.

Both Sora and I were clumsy at first with our Keyblades. He was used to using a wooden sword and I was used to using my fists and feet. After much hacking and slashing both the shadows fell to their knees. Sora's let out a roar and mine shrieked to the sky. They floated up into the huge sphere that floated above us. The wind began picked up and started to carry things into the black sphere. I grabbed onto a branch that was sticking out of the sandy earth as Sora grabbed onto a box that was stuck in the ground and we were pulled toward the sphere. My hands started to slip off the branch and I was pulled upward. Out of nowhere, Sora's hand grabbed me.

"I won't lose you too, Umei." Sora growled through clenched teeth as he held on to the box with one hand. I couldn't find words to say, but I gripped Sora's hand tighter. I saw his fingers giving way and I closed my eyes. "No..." The brunette's hand finally slipped off the crate. We kept our hands together, not letting go no matter what. I closed my eyes afraid to know what would happen now. We floated up into the sphere along with the other remnants of Destiny Islands.

__________________

"Oh no!" Goofy cried as he pointed up at the sky. "A star's goin' out!" Donald and Goofy looked up at the sky just in time to see a star flicker out. After the letter from their king they knew that stars were actually worlds. A world had just been taken over by the heartless.

"There goes another one..." A voice grumbled. A long white haired figure stood up from the roof he was on. His dog ears twitched and he sniffed the air. "How much longer must I wait...?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..." The grunt escaped my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see anything clearly. My senses slowly started to come back to me and I felt the cold cobblestone ground I was sprawled out on. I sat up carefully as my vision started to clear.

I seemed to be in some kind of town. It seemed to be nighttime and it was a nice cool temperature. I looked around at the alley I had found myself in. What had happened? "The islands!" I shouted, the realization hitting me. Sora, Riku and Kairi. Where were they? What had happened to them? Were they ok? Thousands of questions raced through my head. I only remembered Sora and I fighting our giant shadows. I hadn't seen Kairi since earlier that day. And Riku...I shivered, remembering how he had acted. That speech about the darkness. What had gotten into his head?

I stood, knowing I couldn't lay here forever if I wanted to figure anything out. I steadied myself with the crates next to me then made my way out of the alley. It seemed like a simple enough town. Though it was pretty deserted where I was. I continued down the alley until it opened up into a big courtyard, a fountain gurgled happily at the far end. A neon sign shimmered above my head. "The second district," I read. Was this another world?

I looked out over the vast stone courtyard. There were stairs on either side that led up to several shops and other buildings. It was quiet, eerily quiet. I shuddered as a chilling wind blew past me. I quickly made my way toward one of the sets of stairs and climbed up. At the top I spotted a clock tower that loomed over the whole area, its time read five o'clock, but it was very dark as if it were nine or ten. I turned my head in the other direction to see a large neon sign above two wooden double doors. The First District. Maybe there would be people there.

Hopeful, I practically jogged my way toward the two doors. I reached out to pull the handle on one of the doors but it burst open before me. A man rushed out, screaming at the top of his lungs. The sped of the man cause me to spin and fall backwards against the door, closing it once more. Out of nowhere a shadow darted across the ground from the direction I had come. It was one of the creatures from the island.

My eyes widened in fear as I froze. What if that big shadow creature appeared again? I couldn't take it alone. The ant-like shadow creature jumped onto the man and devoured him. I sat there motionless, scared that I would be next. The man's body disappeared and his heart floated into the sky. Where the man's body had been now stood another shadow creature, but it stood on two feet and looked like some sort of evil knight.

Four yellow eyes then turned in my direction. I shook my head and backed against the door. Fear took hold of me and I couldn't move. The shadow creatures darted toward me. I raised my hand in front of myself, the only defense I could think of. Then I felt the something heavy in my hand. I opened my eyes to see the Keyblade from before. Of course! I had completely forgotten about it

I quickly stood to my feet and looked at the creatures. They looked at each other and hesitated a bit. They both then charged at me and I swung the keyblade, making them disappear. I turned and opened the door and slipped in. Two men came running toward me then, but they ran right past me. They closed the door tightly shut as an old woman came up to me.

"Are you alright, deary?" She asked. I nodded slowly. The questions were sinking in again. Where was I? What was going on? Why was I here? I mindlessly walked away from the people and down to what looked like the entrance of the First District. A fountain sat in the middle and a little inn was off to the right. I sighed and looked down at the Keyblade. I couldn't help but think this situation was all the weapon's fault.

"Another one?" I heard a mature male voice behind me. I turned around to see a man with long brown hair and black jeans and a black coat. I vaguely noticed a long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and down his face.

I wasn't really in the mood for this. This guy's tone bothered me a bit. "Another what?" I growled.

"Squall why do you seem to make everybody you meet mad?" A female voice came from the roof. I looked up just in time to see a short black haired girl jump down from the roof. She held a giant shuriken in her right hand. Was she supposed to be some kind of ninja? "Let's not make this one pass out, alright?"

The man she had called Squall rolled his eyes then pointed his sword at me. My left hand gripped the keyblade tighter. Why did everyone want to fight me? I hadn't done anything wrong. Unless killing those shadow creatures who seemed to be taking hearts from people was wrong.

The brown haired male then came charging at me. He brought his sword above his head but I dodged out of the way before he could bring it down. I then tried to slash at him with my Keyblade but he dodged my attempt as well. Then fireballs shot out of his blade. My eyes widened. Magic? I tried to dodge the fireballs, but one ended up singeing my shoulder. I growled in pain. "Magic isn't fair!" I shouted, heading right for him. I heard a giggle from the ninja girl, but I paid her no heed. My business was with this asshole who saw it fit to kill me.

I swung my blade at his head, but he defended with his sword. He pushed me back with the force of his blade, but I was quickly back at him, attacking and deflecting his blows. Finally I got a hit that caused him to almost lose his balance so he had to use both his hands to try and push my Keyblade back. I saw my opening and used my right hand to punch him in the stomach. I ended up hurting him, but unfortunately for me, he had abs almost as hard as a rock. We both fell to our knees, him clutching his stomach and I my hand. I most likely had broken a finger or three after that.

The ninja giggled and made her way over to us. She chuckled as she looked down at me, with that annoying close eyed smirk. In a swift movement I grabbed my Keyblade and hit her over the head. She fell backwards, cursing in pain. "I...don't know what you want...from me. But get the hell away." I panted, my purple eyes darting over to the man known as Squall. He was still clutching his stomach but he had stood back up.

"You're more trouble than the other one." He said in a monotone voice. My eyes narrowed as he started to step toward me. I threw my keyblade at him but he hit it aside with his blade. I crawled back away from him, so my legs would be closest to him. He was stupid enough to stand right above me. It would be cheap but I had no other choice if I wanted to stay alive. The man opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word in I kicked him right in the most painful spot possible for a man. He keeled over and started coughing, swearing and saying something about stupid Keyblade bearers. I started to try and stand but a sharp pain came to my head. I fell to the ground and saw the ninja girl standing above me with a large rock in her hand. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was high pitched, annoying giggle. It reminded me of Kairi. And in those last few moments of being conscious, I prayed that this was all just a dream.


End file.
